Hubungan Yang Terlarang
by Honami Fukushima
Summary: Kisah hubungan diantara tiga pria yang mengalami hubungan terlarang, tiga di antaranya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, dan Aomine Daiki/Not Lemon Scene, just B.L/sedikit ada kisah nyata dari seseorang,Etc


**Honami's Note : Hola hola,minna... Gomenasai telat Publish kan cerita baru *emangnya ada yang nunggu?* . dan Sorry juga kalau telat Update cerita lama. Author suka ganti-ganti cerita TT_TT . Ngomong-ngomong kalau soal cerita ini Request dari AoKagakuroLovers lho ^^Hope you like this story ^v^ .. and no bacot lagi, let's begin.. Enjoy, minna~**

**Title : Hubungan yang Terlarang**

**Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclamier : semua char punya Fujimaki Tadahoshi-san tapi fic ini murni asli karya aku :p**

**Genre : Romance, etc (Genrenya mungkin akan melenceng di chapter depan #plakk)**

**Pair : KuroKaga/KagaKuro slight AoKaga**

**Rating : K+ (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Summary : Kuroko kini telah menjadi pemilik hati sang bersurai merah kehitaman, namun hari-hari mereka telah menjadi ancaman karena seseorang, seseorang yang dahulu telah menjadi pemilik hati sang pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman. Kuroko memang sebagai penopang sementara untuk Kagami. Kuroko tahu ini semua, seharusnya ia menerima kenyataan pedih ini. Namun Tuhan berkata lain. Akankah Kuroko kembali menjadi pemilik hati pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman itu kembali?/Kuroko POV full./Please review, minna~/Enjoy..**

**WARNING : OOC,Typo(s),EYD Tak Sempurna,Alur kecepatan, B.L, (****Mungkin**** akan ada lemon nya.),etc**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1.**

**By : Honami Fukushima**

.

.

_Kisah cinta itu.._

_Membawa kebahagiaan.._

_Diantara kita berdua..._

_Yang kini telah hilang..._

_._

_._

Kuroko Tetsuya, Seorang pemuda bersurai biru cerah yang kini sedang menatap kosong pada orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Mata birunya yang tampak tidak hidup lagi seolah-olah mengatakan bahkan hidupnya kini tak berguna lagi. Ia telah kehilangan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya seseorang, seseorang yang telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya, yang kini telah sirna seketika.' Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam padaku' batin pemuda tersebut. Ia mengingat kembali, kembali ke masa lalu, dimana ia dan pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman itu bersama, dengan tawa dan candaan, serta terdapat kata cinta disetiap kata-kata.

**FLASHBACK ON**

.

.

_Terkadang,_

_Cinta membuatku bahagia.._

_._

_._

_._

"Ano, Kagami-kun." Kata Kuroko dengan tatapan datar sambil menatap Kagami yang kini tengah asyik memakan hamburger yang mungkin ke sepuluh. "Hm, ada apa?"tanya Kagami yang masih memakan hamburgernya. "Temui aku di taman itu," Kuroko sambil menunjuk kearah samping yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, sedangkan Kagami mengiyakannya. "pukul 9 malan nanti." Lanjut Kuroko sambil meminum susu coklat hangat dan sambil menatap Kagami datar. "Oke." Singkat Kagami lalu memakan kembali Hamburger kesukaannya.

.

.

_Hanya melihatmu.._

_Membuatku bahagia.._

_Ku tak ingin kau pergi..._

_Karna kau lah pemilik hati ini.._

_._

_._

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Kagami yang baru saja tiba. Sedangkan Kuroko sudah dari tadi nungguin Kagami. " Aku mau tanya sama kau,Kagami-kun." Sambil tersenyum tipis. Kagami yang –Mungkin- melihat senyuman Kuroko tiba-tiba deg-deg kan tidak karuan. "Hm... Mau tanya apa?" kata Kagami sambil menggaruk kepala belakang dengan pelan, grogi karena melihat senyum tipis Kuroko.

Kuroko yang melihat tingkah Kagami yang salah tingkah sekaligus grogi membuat Kuroko tertawa dalam hati. Tapi ia jangan senang dulu. Karena akan ada jawaban yang mungkin membuatnya hancur seketika.

"Aishiteru, Kagami-kun." Kata Kuroko to the point. Kini Kagami membeku seketika. Entah merasa senang,bahagia,atau yang lainnya. Di sisi lain ia senang,namun di sisi lainnya ia takut, takut kalau Kuroko tahu rahasianya yang sebenarnya.

"Apa kau mencintai ku?Kagami-kun." Tanya Kuroko sambil menatap mata Kagami lekat-lekat. Seolah terhipnotis oleh tatapan datar Kuroko, Kagami langsung diam sejuta(?) bahasa. Tersadar dari lamunannya, Kagami menjawab,

"I-iya."

Satu kata banyak maknanya.

Satu kata membuatnya bahagia.

Kini Kuroko senang, akhirnya Kagami juga membalas cintanya yang telah ia pendam sejak bertemu dengan Kagami. Tak sia-sia juga usahanya buat mendapatkan hati Kagami.

Entah duluan siapa, kini mereka sedang berpelukan erat. Pelukan yang mengisyaratkan penuh cinta, kasih sayang, dan rasa tak mau kehilangan satu sama lain.

"Aishiteru, Kuroko." Kata Kagami sambil mengelus kepala Kuroko dengan lembut. "Aishiteru mo, Kagami-kun." Sahut Kuroko yang langsung mencium bibir Kagami. Sontak Kagami kaget setengah mati, namun berubah menjadi tenang, dan membalas ciuman Kuroko.

Di terangi sinar bulan yang menambah suasana romantis mereka..

Pada malam hari yang begitu mempesona karena bintang menampakkan diri mereka..

_._

_._

_Aku senang kau juga mencintaiku..._

_Namun, sejak kejadian itu..._

_Kau telah menghilang.. Dari hadapanku.._

_._

_._

"Ah.. Sudah tak terasa kita berhubungan selama 6 bulan kan, Kuroko?" kata Kagami senang. Dan Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "iya,Kagami-kun." Jawab Kuroko dengan tatapan datar namun terselip nada yang lembut.

Kini mereka sedang pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Setelah mengikuti latihan basket, tapi diperepat karena sang Coach, Riko Aida sedang sibuk mengurusi urusannya yang penting sekali.

Dan mereka tak tahu.. Bahwa kini, hubungan mereka akan berakhir...

.

.

_Andai ku memilih untuk tak bertemu..._

_Hati ini tak akan tersakiti..._

_._

_._

Hari demi hari, tingkah Kagami semakin aneh, misalnya kalau Kuroko mengajak pulang bersama, Kagami selalu menolak karena kata Kagami ada urusan yang penting. Dan juga Kuroko sengaja atau tidak sengaja melihat Kagami bersama dengan seseorang.

Ya, Kuroko kenal orang tersebut. Kalau tak salah namanya Aomine Daiki, siswa baru di sekolahnya, bahkan sangat ahli di bidang basket. Ciri-cirinya berambut biru gelap, kulit agak kecoklatan, namun lebih tinggi daripada Kagami maupun Kuroko. Semua anggota Seirin terbelalak kaget, melihat keahlian oleh seorang yang bernama Aomine Daiki.

Dan yang paling membuatnya syok adalah tanpa sengaja ia melihat Kagami sedang BERCIUMAN sama Aomine. Kagami duluan yang MENCIUM Aomine, sekali lagi MENCIUM, M-E-N-C-I-U-M-(Honami : *Geplak* Aduh.. Ittaii... | Riko : Sorry, minna.. maklum Author lagi konslet otaknya karena melihat Pair kesukaannya di ambil oleh AHOmine. | Aomine : emangnya gue salah apa? | Honami : hehehe, Lanjutkan saja membacanya.. jangan pedulikan percakapan ini.. Enjoy~).

Kuroko terbelalak kaget+Syok berat melihat kekasihnya sedang bersama orang lain sambil berciuman.

Lalu tanpa sadar air mata Kuroko mulai menetes, ia menangis. Menangis karena hatinya terluka karena melihat Kagami sedang berciuman dengan Aomine.

_._

_._

_Mungkin seharusnya kita tak bertemu.._

_Sungguh, hati ini terasa sakit.._

_Kau sudah menodai hubungan kita.._

_Sebenarnya.._

_Sudah dari dulu kan.._

_Hubungan kita Terlarang?..._

_._

_._

"Kagami-kun." Sahut Kuroko tepat dibelakang Aomine dan Kagami. Mendengar suara Kuroko, sontak Kagami langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Aomine dan kemudian mendorong Aomine dengan keras.

"Ku-kuroko?"gagap Kagami ketika menoleh kebelakang..

Kuroko Tetsuya...

Tak suka yang namanya Pengkhianatan..

Setelah menjalani..

Hubungan terlarang..

Dengan Kagami..

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review,minna**

**.**

**.**

**No FLAME, NO SILENT, AND No Kacang**

**.**

**.**

**By : Honami Fukushima.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
